Never Say Never (canción)
Never Say Never, en español Nunca Digas Nunca, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio Sorry Me. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a Justin Bieber. Contexto de la Canción Es su presentación para los seleccionales y a hace honor a el nombre de su coro. Letra Sophie: See I never thought that I could walk through fire. I never thought that I could take the burn. I never had the strength to take it higher, Until I reached the point of no return. And there's just no turning back, When your hearts under attack, Gonna give everything I have, It's my destiny. Sophie y Never Say Never: I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up up up, And never say never. Sophie: I never thought I could feel this power. I never thought that I could feel this free. I'm strong enough to climb the highest tower. And I'm fast enough to run across the sea. And there's just no turning back, When your hearts under attack, Gonna give everything I have, Cause this is my destiny. Sophie y Never Say Never: I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, up, up, And never say never. Sophie: Here we go! Guess who? NSN and SV! I gotcha lil bro. Justin Bieber Never Say Never lyrics found on I can handle him. Hold up, aight? I can handle him. Now he's bigger than me, Taller than me. And he's older than me, And stronger than me. And his arms a little bit longer than me. But he ain't on a JB song with me! I be trying a chill They be trying to side with the thrill. No pun intended, was raised by the power of Will. Like Luke with the force, when push comes to shove. Like Cobe with the 4th, ice water with blood. I gotta be the best, and yes We're the flyest. Like David and Goliath, I conquered the giant. So now I got the world in my hand, I was born from two stars So the moon's where I land. Sophie y Never Say Never: I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, up, up, And never say never. I will never say never! (I will fight) I will fight till forever! (make it right) Whenever you knock me down, I will not stay on the ground. Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, Pick it up, up, up, And never say never. Curiosidades *Una línea fue cambiada para que coincidiera con la historia. *Esta canción da nombre al grupo y según Sophie ya la han cantado mas o menos 15 veces